


Against the World

by Ms_Tassimo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Tassimo/pseuds/Ms_Tassimo
Summary: Even isn't a fighter, he's more of a lover. But he'll make the exception for Isak's dad.





	Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsarelifealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/gifts).



> So this was meant to be a really angry fic with lots of angst and anger and keyboard bashing and my brain gave me fluff. Oh well, Imma roll with it. Sorry Wordsarelifealways for not delivering!

Against the World

It’s not like Even really meant to punch Isak’s dad. It was kind of like a knee-jerk reaction; seeing him there, trying to make excuses as to why he walked out on Isak and his mum, just made Even see red. And despite Isak’s protests, and pulling him back before he beat the living shit out of Isak’s father, Even knows that Isak isn’t that angry.  
Sure, he’s been quiet since they got back, and he’s been curled up in their bed, making himself as small as possible. And Even’s kept his distance long enough, so when he drags himself into their room, his knuckles throbbing dully from the force of the hit, he looks at Isak, his deep blue eyes staring right into Isak’s dark, chestnut coloured ones. 

“You hurt yourself,” Isak murmurs, reaching for Even’s hand to examine the damage. It’s superficial; it’s not going to scar or stop him from painting, but Isak raises the hand to his face, dragging his lips across his knuckles. Even takes this as a sign that he’s forgiven, pulling the younger boy close to his chest, his lips resting on the crown of his head.

“I’m sorry,” Even breathes.

He’s not though. The bastard deserved more than just the hit.

“Nah, you’re not,” Isak mumbles, and Even is almost sure that he’s smirking into Even’s t-shirt. He lifts his head, tilting it so that he can see Even’s face. There’s a slight flush to his cheeks, something that makes Even’s heart flutter every time it happens.

“No,” Even replies simply, running his fingers through Isak’s hair. “He deserved it.” Isak stays quiet for a moment, tracing shapes on the back of Even’s injured hand.   
“I don’t hate him,” Isak says softly. “I’m angry at him for what he did, for giving up when we needed him. But I guess he had his reasons.”

Even feels his chest compress, and his heart speeds up. He remembers the moment that Isak said he didn’t want any more mentally ill people in his life, how far they’ve both come since then, how Isak sees Even rather than what his stupid brain makes him do and say. 

He doesn’t think he can bear Isak giving up on him, the way his dad gave up on his mum.

“We’re not my mum and dad, Even,” Isak murmurs, running his fingers along Even’s cheek. “I’d never give up on you. On us.” Even sags slightly with relief, pulling Isak tighter to his chest, as though he’s holding him in case he disappears. He knows he can’t take away the hurt that Isak’s feeling at the moment, and he knows that time is the best healer for difficult memories, but he can hopefully distract Isak from his thoughts before they consume him.

“I love you,” Even says softly. And he means it. Every word he shouted at Isak’s father, the strength he mustered as he drew his fist back, the shouts of, “bastard” and “you broke him”, all fuelled by a love so strong that it should have scared Even. 

But as he looks down at the drowsy boy in his arms, he realises that nothing about their relationship could scare him. 

Because it was them against the world.


End file.
